Dear My Friend
by klonoafan5
Summary: Maria Robotnik gazed into space, her eyes blue as the planet gazing back at her, her mind yearning for something she can't reach. Being the sole remaining child in the space colony made her lonely, longing for a companion, aside from the GUN commander's son Abraham. Fortunately for her, that someone was just around the corner. (Start of PC AU / Written on March 18, 2019)
1. Chapter 1

Maria Robotnik gazed into space, her eyes blue as the planet gazing back at her, her mind yearning for something she can't reach. Being the sole remaining child in the space colony made her lonely, longing for a companion, aside from the GUN commander's son Abraham. Sadly, nothing could be able to grant her wish, not even the shooting stars her parents often praised for their wishing capabilities throughout her childhood. If anything, all they ever do is make her remember what she lost.

She sighed, prying herself from the window. _If only Grandpa wasn't done with his meetings, then I would have someone to talk to, _she thought to herself, the sound of her footsteps echoing through the empty halls.

Her stroll came to a screeching halt when she saw the door leading to her grandfather's lab. She looked around, making sure that the coast was clear for her to sneak in without anyone noticing. Once she felt reassured, she walked towards it.

Despite the supposed easy access, she didn't doubt her grandfather's genius and came face to face with a scanner. However, she didn't doubt her genius either. After all, she too is a Robotnik, regardless of gender. Using her genetic wit, she placed her right hand onto the device.

_"Analyzing fingerprints...Subject Maria Robotnik confirmed. Permission to enter granted." _

With a electronic bleep and a green flash, she let her hand go and stood back as the door automatically opened, allowing the young prodigy to come inside. The door shutting behind her, she wandered throughout his lab, her eyes and mind absorbing everything she sees. Midway into the tour, she stumbled upon something glowing up ahead.

She followed the light until she reached the source, a glass canister filled with some kind of liquid-y substance. Wanting to know more, she edged closer. She reached out to the chamber, touching it ever so gently. It made her wonder if whatever's inside it could sense her. As if on cue, a hand emerged from inside. She froze, reeling her left hand away from the palm that appeared before her. Sensing her fear, it reeled its hand away too.

_So it did sense my presence.. _

Quietly, she edged towards the canister and touched it again, this time with both of her hands. The specimen did the same. Wanting to see what exactly the experiment looked like, she began to wipe away the misty smog until she had a little part to peek out of.

She leaned in. A blue animal with a tan muzzle and green eyes looked back. Er, they wasn't actually a animal. Animals didn't have hands similar to hers. No, this being was indeed a sapient. What kind of creature they were exactly, she had no clue. She did know that they weren't a bird nor a reptile, for there were no feathers or scales.

The gears in her mind turning, she decided to investigate further. She continued to wipe away the leftover mist, thus clearing up the image. As it turned out, they were a hedgehog, no younger than she was.

Realizing that she has done nothing but stare at the poor kid, Maria decided that it was best to talk to him.

"Hello there, little guy." she said, trying her best to reel back her sheer excitement. "What's your name?"

Unable to respond through the water filled glass, the hoglet tilted their head slightly to the side.

Maria's smile faltered. "You don't know what a name is, do you?"

The hedgehog shook their head.

"Well, a name is a term or word people use to know or refer to another person. For example, my name is Maria. Do anyone call you anything?"

The hedgehog nodded and pointed at her grandfather's desk. Curious, she walked over to it. Scattered were a gaggle of blueprints and research fixated towards chaos energy and the guardian who vowed to protect it. Among those prints was a paper filled with scribbles and strikes before finally settling on something written at the bottom.

"_'UL-201b or Project: SHADOW'_... Is this what they call you?" The hedgehog now introduced as 'Shadow' bobbed their head. Her eyebrows scrunched up in thought. "I don't think that one fits you... Shadows are dark and black, not bright and blue…"

Silence began to seep into the lab once more as she paced back and forth until it was shattered by a single smile.

"How about Caelum?"

They just gave her a look of confusion.

"It's sky in Latin. Which makes sense because your fur is blue just like the sky back on Earth. Do you like it?" The sapient now dubbed Caelum paused a moment, thinking over their new designation. "Now it wouldn't be your permanent name, just a temporary one until I think of something better."

Much to her relief, they nodded. She beamed in response. "That's good to hear."

At the sound of the door opening, she immediately turned around in response, the experiment peeked out from behind her back. Once she saw the familiar mustache and glasses, her body relaxed.

"Grandpa!" She cried with joy, coming towards him with a running start and ending it with a big old hug.

Albeit taken back by the full force of her collision, Gerald beamed with laughter. "Surely I haven't been gone that long, haven't I?"

He then stopped to see the blue sapient before them.

"Oh, so Sleeping Beauty's finally awake, I see. I was beginning to get worried that you wouldn't wake up. I bet after all that sleep you're probably just bursting to come out."

The hedgehog beamed, nodding eagerly, causing him to laugh at their antics. "Okay, okay. I'll release you now."

With a push of a button, the liquid inside the canister was drained, planting the little one's feet on solid ground. Soon they found themselves falling on the floor after the glass parted.

Feeling concerned, she ran up to them and helped them up. "Are you okay, Caelum?" They coughed, not used to breathing solid air, let alone walking, before giving her a shaky thumbs up to ease her worries.

"Caelum?" Gerald questioned.

"It's the name I just gave them. At least until I think up of a new one. Do you mind?"

"Heavens no. I just named them Project: SHADOW as their experimental moniker. I think Caelum is a good name. It suits them."

Maria smiled. "Thanks. Do you mind if I take them over to my room so they can rest?"

"Sure. As long as you take them over to the main lab once they're awake. Deal?"

"Deal."

Gerald smiled as he watched them exit. "I swear, those two go together like peanut butter and jelly." His smile then faded as he looked over to the blueprints and data all over his desk. "I just hope that bond of theirs will last."


	2. Chapter 2

Caelum stirred from their unconsciousness, their muddled vision slowly clearing up to find themselves gazing at an unfamiliar ceiling.

They blinked, rubbing their head as they slowly rose up from the warm covers.

Wait. Covers?

Before they could place their thoughts in order, the door opened up to reveal Maria coming in with a tray in her hands.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Caelum. Are you okay? You don't feel hurt?"

They shook their head, soothing her fears.

She smiled, setting the tray down on their lap. On it was a bowl of cereal and a spoon for them to use. "That's a relief. You gave me quite a scare after you fell, so I offered Grandpa to let you rest here in my room as long as I got you over to the main laboratory for some tests."

They paused mid-bite. Sensing their growing fear, Maria placed a gentle hand on their shoulder.

"Now it's nothing too much. Just a further analysis of your abilities so they can see what you can do. You won't be alone in this. Grandpa and I will be there watching along with the other scientists. Everything will be fine. We'll make sure of it. Okay?"

They nodded in understanding, then resumed eating their meal.

-(0)-

Heart thumping, Caelum stood in front of the main lab entrance. With a unsteady breath, they went in.

Inside was a large room filled with all sorts of things. One looked like some sort of giant wheel.

_"Can you hear me, buddy?" _

The voice almost made them jump until they looked up to see a circle with a bunch of holes. Their eyes looked over to the window near it.

"_This is Doctor Scott speaking. The Professor and Maria are here too. Do you see that wheel?" _

They gazed to the machine in front of them, looked back at the screen, and nodded.

_"Good. Can you step inside it for me please? ..Okay. Good job. All you got to do now is run." _

Caelum blinked, surprised at the instruction before placing one foot after another. Soon that walk became a stroll. Then a jog. Then a sprint.

The next thing they knew they ended up becoming a utter blur. The speed monitors went crazy trying to accurately measure their speed only to give up and power down.

"Dang that hedgehog is fast." One of the assistants muttered.

"He's going at some supersonic speed right there."

Maria gazed at the floor, gears turning. "Supersonic...Supersonic.." A smile grew on her face as a switch in her mind instantly clicked. "Sonic! That's going to be their new name! I'm going to tell them right away!"

"Sonic, huh?" Gerald murmured to himself, stroking his mustache. He chuckled with a smile growing on his face. "I like it. How about you, James?"

The brunet looked at the scene before him as Caelum now officially named as Sonic stopped powering up the machine once Maria came up to them. He watched her telling them the name and receiving a big hug from the little guy.

"Yeah. I like it too."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Maria…"

"Hm?" The blonde shifted her attention from her algebra homework to the young hedgehog sitting beside her due to having previous interest in said activity.

It's been only a few days since Sonic came out of their canister and they were developing much faster than any naturally born sapient. She could even remember the looks of the scientists' faces when they spoke for the first time, even they were surprised to hear their own voice at first. But over time, they got used to it just as they got used to walking or seeing Doctor Scott or using their newfound speed. Witnessing how adaptable they were was one of the many things she loved about them.

"What does 'guy' mean?"

"Guy?"

"I've heard Doctor Scott and the other scientists call me that a lot lately during my check-ups. What does it mean?"

"Well," She started, gently closing her book. "Guy is just another way to call someone a boy, like bro or dude. Think of it as the opposite of a girl."

Sonic frowned. "...Is that a good thing?"

"Absolutely! It just means that they finally figured out your gender."

"Oh. So I'm a boy?"

"Well, on paper it says that you are, but really you can be whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. It is _you_ after all. Only you can choose what you are and no one else."

"I think...I like being a guy."

"Is that how you truly feel?"

Sonic nodded.

"Then it's settled. If you feel like a boy, you're a boy. And don't let anyone change that, okay?"

He smiled. "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon Sonic, you can do it!"

The kit peeked out from over his shoulder, gripping on the nearby wall. In front of him everything was floating and in its center, a cheerful blond laughing as she somersaulted in the air.

Both of them were currently in the Zero Gravity room that they stumbled upon while exploring in the ARK. One push of that red button sent them flying up above ground, much to her awe and his nervousness.

"I don't know, Maria...What if I fall?"

"Now that is something I would like to see."

Maria sent a poisoned glare at the newcomer entering the room. The brunet stiffened at the sight, but still arched his left eyebrow in mild confusion. "What?"

She kept her pointed swords pointed directly at him before softening her gaze over to the terrified hedgehog as she floated to him.

Sonic looked past his shoulder to see her hands extended out to him.

"I won't let go."

He give her a glance, closed his eyes, and then grabbed hold of both of them.

Slowly but surely, he felt himself letting go of the wall.

Then nothing.

"You can open your eyes now."

His eyes parted to find himself afloat in the middle of the room.

"Whoa.."

"This.." A smile slowly formed in his face. "This is amazing!"

"I know, right?"

"I can do this all day!"

Maria smiled. "I'm glad you like it!"

The boy observed the scene with slight disdain and a pitch of jealousy before walking away.

"Hey Abraham!"

He paused for a moment and turned around to see the hedgehog looking at him with a welcoming smile, much to his confusion.

"Want to join us?"

He frowned, trying his best to ignore the small Maria-like voice in his mind begging to swallow his pride for once and join in the fun.

_Aren't you tired of being a jerk to him? _

"No thanks." He replied both to him and the annoying being called his conscience and then resumed with his exit.

He didn't even look back to see the hurt expression on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nice job, Abraham. He just wanted to have fun with you. Why must you be so cruel to him?_

"Shut up.."

Why? So you wouldn't hear the truth? You want to "protect" her from him not only because you believe that he's dangerous, you also want her all to yourself. What happened to sharing is caring? What happened to that, huh?

"SHUT UP! Just leave me alone."

"...Alright then. I'll leave you alone until you feel better."

What?

He turned around to see his oldest friend turn from him and walk away. Great. Now he was a jerk and crazy. Might as well as dig himself a hole and hop right in so he wouldn't hurt anyone else.

-(0)-

Hours passed. The deafening silence came to a screeching halt when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you okay? Maria told me what happened and I just wanted to say..I'm sorry."

_Huh?_ _He_ felt sorry? By all accounts he should be the one apologizing, not him.

"Wait."

The clang of footsteps came to a stop once the door had opened, a veil of silence began to envelope both sides.

"It's..It's not your fault. It's mine. The reason why I've been acting so mean towards you is because...I was afraid. I still am. One day while I wondering around the ARK, I saw that Professor Gerald's lab was partly opened, so I looked inside. What I saw was him with this...alien-like creature made out of water. They were talking about some kind of project and something that has to do with gifts. And when I looked closer, there was a picture of you on one of the blueprints.

"Once I realized what was going on and saw you hanging out with Maria, I feared that you would try to hurt her. And I guess over time I've gotten jealous over how close your relationship with her compared to what ours used to be."

The brunet sighed deeply before continuing. "The point that I'm trying to make is...I've been acting horrible to you and...I want to apologize for how I've been acting."

He extended a hand towards the kit."Can we still be friends?"

Sonic looked at his hand, then at him.

"Of course we can!" He said with a smile and clasped his hand onto his.

-(0)-

Maria lied in her bed, absentmindedly staring into space until a sudden knock brought her back to earth.

"Who is it?" She said with the same amount of excitement as a grown man without his morning coffee.

"Abraham."

"...Why are you here?"

"Look, I just wanted to talk. I apologized to Sonic and told him why I've been acting so mean to him."

He jumped back a bit when she immediately popped her head out of the door.

"Really?!"

"Y-Yeah...I've been acting like a huge jerk to both you and him and I wanted to apologize to you for the way I've been acting too. So will you forgive me?"

She laughed, much to his confusion and slight guilt.

"Don't be silly! There's no need for me to forgive you." He was taken back when she gave him a bright and reassuring smile.

"...Because I already have."


	6. Chapter 6

"Maria, where are you taking me?"

"I can't tell you! It wouldn't be a surprise if I did. Just be patient, okay? I'll tell you to open your eyes when we're there."

"Okay…"

Step. Step. Step.

Step. Step. Step.

"Okay! You can open your eyes now!"

His eyes pried open and widened in surprise when they were met with streamers, balloons, and colorful pieces of paper flying all over the place.

Professor Gerald, Abraham, Doctor Scott, and the rest of the scientists were there, smiling brightly and with cones on top of their heads, Maria alongside them as they all shouted out:

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SONIC!"

A small smile grew on his face as he looked around the room, absorbing all of the colors and the blue banner above their beaming faces.

"Wow...How long did you guys planned this?"

"About a month ago, kiddo." The younger scientist replied. "Now, go on ahead and open those presents."

Bursting with excitement, he went over to the second table and picked up the first one.

He froze when he opened up the cardboard box, his ears drooped with emotion as he took out the gift.

In his hands were a pair of shoes, much shinier than the ones he was currently wearing. They were a bright cardinal red, each with a single solid white stripe and gold buckles on both sides.

"Made them myself." The elderly scientist recalled with pride. "I figured since all of the ones we gave you kept breaking apart, I decided to make them a bit more durable."

Trying his best not to cry, he looked up at him. "Can I put them on?"

"Of course! That's what shoes are made for!"

Sonic walked over to one of the cafeteria's tables, sat down, loosened his shoes' knots, and placed them down beside the right side of his sock covered feet before moving on to the ones at the left.

Carefully, he slipped his feet in.

"How do they feel?" Abraham inquired, watching the hedgehog pace back and forth,

"Feels good." He then walked over to Gerald and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Doc."

Gerald smiled. "You're welcome, son."

-(0)-

After all the presents were unwrapped, it was time for the cake. Said pastry was a simple one layer with white frosting, sprinkles, some candles, and little gold rings decorated around its circumference.

"Happy birthday to you..Happy birthday to you..Happy birthday, dear Sonic.. Happy birthday to you~."

_I wish everyday was like this. _He thought to himself and blew out the flames.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic and Maria raced down the halls, trying their best not to crack under the unseen pressure and laugh. They passed by a nearby assistant, who had noticed the two's rapid movements.

"Hey you two." They both halted, their faces utterly pale as they looked at each other, secretly hoping that the man didn't know the reason why. They looked back.

"No running in the ARK."

Letting out an inaudible sigh of relief, both her and the hedgehog loosened a bit. Maria gave the man a smile. "Sorry! We won't do it again. Right Sonic?"

"Right!" He interjected with a smile, mentally praying to which god that could hear him to give him and his friend some mercy.

The blond eyed at them for a moment before turning around and walking away.

Once the coast was clear, they went over to their main target: the meeting room and hid behind a safe corner far away so no one could see them run off but close enough so that only they could see the magic take place.

When they were here, Maria looked back at her spiritual brother and partner in crime with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Did you put all of them in their seats?"

Sonic's smile grew even wider. "Every single one."

"Good. Now," She whispered to her companion as they peeked out the corner. "Let's watch time take its course."

Inside the room, the entire team minus Doctor Scott and Gerald were all arriving inside.

"Good morning, everyone." Scott said with a grin. "We appreciate all of you taking time out of your busy schedules to come here and we would like all of you to take your seats."

_Three… _

_Two…. _

_One…. _

Just as they planned, a hilarious chorus of fart noises came out of the room, leaving all of the team bewildered and utterly embarrassed. Some of them even looked at their stomach, wondering if what they ate was causing this. Gerald and Scott, however, remained silent, although they were struggling not to laugh.

When one of them noticed the cushions on their seats, the duo knew it was time for them to make like a banana and split.

Gerald just smiled as he watched them leave.

It's been five years since Sonic was released and the hedgehog has grown to be a mature young man, although it didn't really seem like it to the other scientists. Not only that, but his bond with Maria and Abraham has grown quite a lot too. He hadn't seen his granddaughter this happy since she lived back on Earth with her parents.

He began to notice that her physical strength has also improved since then. At this rate, her illness may be cured.

Now if only he could take care of a certain obstacle, things could be looking up.

_If only... _


	8. Chapter 8

Laughter echoed throughout the halls as the girl and hedgehog ran as fast as they could, the former huffing and puffing.

"Sonic...Can we stop here, please?"

He paused, remembering what Gerald told him about Maria's illness and how it caused her to have a low stamina, so she couldn't run or do any cardiovascular activity for too long.

Knowing that, he screeched into a halt. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She then stopped and stepped up to the giant window, showing the bright and blue planet in front of her eyes.

"Remember this, Sonic? This was the first place I showed you when I took you on that tour around the ARK."

"Yeah. You told me that this was Earth and that it was our home." The hedgehog walked alongside her and looked at the planet before him. "After that, you said 'Someday Caelum. when I get better, you, me, and Grandpa can go back there and live in one house together as a family.' I remember it like it was yesterday."

Maria snorted. "Yeah, at that time, you barely spoke at all. Now look at you. Twelve years old and a huge chatterbox."

"Hey!"

The two glared at each other before busting out laughing. Mid-laughter, however, he noticed some people he had never seen before walking across the hall, wearing some kind of earthly clothing and what look like weapons in his arms.

Maria stopped to see them too and paused, watching them pass by. One of them, a man, noticed them and smiled. "Good morning, miss."

She blinked, bewildered for a moment before smiling back. "G-Good morning, sir."

The man nodded before facing back to the hall and continued ahead with the others.

"Who were those people?" Sonic asked.

"Those guys were GUN soldiers. Stands for Guardian Unit of Nations. But why are they here?"

"Maybe they wanted to see the Professor and Doctor Scott. They were heading for the meeting room.."

A look of concern and thought furrowed her brow. "That might be the case, but you'll never know for sure unless you ask."

"Then I'll ask him later on today. But for now, let's just take it easy. Rome wasn't built in a day, y'know."

Maria looked at him with a intrigued smile. "Since when you were so profound?"

"C'mon Maria! I'm made from _science _. I was born to be smart."

She giggled. "Alright, Mr. Smart Guy, what's pi?"

Sonic's face went blank. "Um..Doesn't that number just go on forever?"

"True, but it starts with 3.14."

"Okay, maybe I'm not _that _smart."

She laughed. "Serves you right for being cocky."

"Oh har, har, har. Laugh it up. What is this, Burn Sonic Day?"

"Nah, just some good old sibling love."


	9. Chapter 9

"BLAST IT!" Gerald exclaimed, pounding his fist onto his desk in frustration. "Of all days, why did it have to be today?"

"Did I come at a bad time?"

He stopped and turned around to see the hedgehog standing by the door. The elderly scientist let out a sigh, calming himself down.

"No you're fine, Sonic. You can come on in. I suppose that Maria's busy?"

"Yeah, she went to the medical room for a quick checkup. Actually I came over here to check you just one question. If you don't mind, of course."

Gerald's expression softened as he placed a hand onto his shoulder. "Sonic, you can ask me anything and I'll answer it. I may be your creator, but I'm also human too."

"Okay. Today Maria and I saw some people in outfits walking the halls. She told me that they were GUN agents...and I wanted to know why they're here in the ARK."

The professor went silent for a moment. "Sonic, do you remember that day I told you how you were made?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You told me that you used the power of the Chaos and Master Emeralds."

"I'm afraid that wasn't the whole story.."

"Is this about the water creature?"

"Water creature? Where did you hear that from?"

"I heard from Abraham a while back. He told me about you talking to a creature made out of water and that whatever you two were talking about...it was about me."

Gerald relapsed into silence. "I suppose I can't keep this from you any longer. You're old enough now to know the truth."

"You weren't just born from the emeralds. That was merely a source for your powers. Your appearance was based on a ancient mural drawn by the Knuckles Clan depicting a hedgehog fighting against a corrupt man. But at your very core, you were made with the DNA of a god."

"So that creature was.."

"The God of Storms himself, Chaos. His presence was one that I didn't expect to see, let alone meet, but there he was. When I asked why, he simply said that he had been watching the whole time and was intrigued by my work. He then asked what was the purpose for it."

"And what did you say?"

"What did I say? Why, I told him the truth. That the reason why I made you was so you could protect the Earth and heal wounds. After I told him that, he just inserted some of his DNA into one of my vials and gave it to me. Told me to put it into good use and disappeared."

"Wow. That's amazing Doctor, but does this have to do with GUN?"

"Everything. You see, Sonic, GUN wants to use you, but as a weapon. They want to mold you into their very own chaos powered soldier and use your powers as a harbinger of war."

"Harbinger of war, huh?" The hedgehog repeated with a huff. "Trust me, Doc. the last thing I want to be is someone's puppet and follow some maniac's orders. I already have one objective and only one: to help Maria get better and bring all of us back to Earth as a family. And with whichever god out there as my witness, I _will _make it happen. Mark my words."

"Well, that's good to hear."

"You know what they say," They turned around to see the GUN general himself. "A obedient weapon is a reliable weapon."


	10. Chapter 10

"So you're the one who wants me to do your dirty work."

"I wouldn't call it that."

Sonic crossed his arms. "Then what _would _you call it?"

Sensing his hostility, one of the soldiers was about to point his gun at the teen until the general lifted his hand to stop him.

"Now Sonic, what you'll be doing will benefit humanity."

"By harming someone else? No thanks."

He smirked at his reaction. "Oh, I think you will. After all, you wouldn't want to see Maria get hurt, would you?"

A pause. "_You wouldn't."_

The smirk grew. "I would."

Those two words broke the hedgehog's back as he ran towards him in blind rage only to held back by the two soldiers holding him back. Realizing he can't break free, he resorted to burning glares, hoping that his looks could kill the sadistic man where he stood.

Saul, however, was unimpressed. "Take him away."

Gerald watched as the men took his flesh and blood, his _son _away from him, unable to do anything but curse his cowardice.

-(0)-

The young sapient let out a grunt of pain as he thrown into some kind of solitary cell. Seeing the way out right before him, he immediately ran towards it, only for fate sweep him under the rug and have the entrance shut right at his face.

Staring at the wall before him, his ears wilted as the realization of his current situation hit him right in his gut and left him to wither in silence.

His face tightened instantly as he wiped away his forming tears. No. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't give the man the satisfaction of making him break.


	11. Chapter 11

By the time morning came, he was getting accustomed to the silence around him. After spending most of the night trying to get out and finding out that none of his ideas were ever going to work, he decided to turn in the towel and sleep on the floor, much to his own surprise. Normally he would've at least tried to stay up just a little bit longer, but his inner-Maria chastised him for doing that, so sleep it was.

A rough nudge shattered the serenity of his long needed rest. Startled, he looked up to see two GUN agents in the cell with him, namely the ones who threw him here last night.

"Get up, defect." Said the one with the gun in his hands he mentally dubbed as Trigger, considering he was the one that almost shot him. "It's time for your first lesson."

Silently, he compiled to their demands and walked out.

-(0)-

Once he was alone, he found himself standing in the middle of a empty room with a metal collar attached to his neck. As for its purpose, he had no clue, but if it came from the commander himself he suspected that it was not good.

"_Good morning. How was the rest?" _

"It was great." He replied. "Until I heard your voic-"

He was soon interrupted by a electric shock that sparked and surged throughout his body. Screams crawled out from his mouth as he collapsed in midst of the searing pain, his hands shaking, trying their best to get rid of the collar around his neck.

He let out a urgent gasp for air when it stopped. He struggled to stand up, coughing. "W-Wha….What the heck..? Were you trying to kill me!?"

_"Enough talking and just do it. Or else I won't be so kind." _

"Do what e-exactly? Your goons didn't tell me anything on the way here.."

At cue, he picked up the sound of footsteps coming from behind, only to turn around to see some life sized, egg shaped robots.

"Oh, I get it. You want me to beat up these robots, right?"

"..I'll take that silence as a yes."

Sonic looked back at the robots in front of him and with a curl of his body, he dashed towards them.

He dodged the first egg robot's bullets and slicing it in half. The other he jumped on top and whistled towards the third's, gaining its attention before jumping off, his smile widening as he watched it commit friendly fire on its own companion.

He moved from side to side, ducked, and jumped above some of the last's bullets and finished it off with a single hit.

He landed onto the ground safely, only to get surprised by yet another group of robots. He jumped back. With a quick glance, Sonic scanned the situation and then smirked as he went through the second set.

"Wow, this is easier than I thought! Hey big guy, how about you up your game? Or are you afraid that I can break them faster than you can bring them out?"

Once again, there were silence, and then the next thing he knew he was hit right in the stomach by a huge force, sending him launched towards the wall and colliding with it.

He groaned deeply, his hands and legs quivering in pain as he struggled to get up. He gazed up at the source only for his ears to go flat when he met face to face with a towering egg robot twice his size.

_"Be careful what you wish for, project. You might as well get it."_

He coughed, slowly lifting himself from the ground only to get grabbed by one of its hands. He struggled under its grip and bellowed as it began to crush his body.

_"Stop right there, Saul!"_

_"Can't you see that you're hurting him?!"_

_"Dad, stop!"_

_"Cease this at once!" _

Hearing those four familiar voices coming from the speaker, a weak smile grew on his face as he felt the robot's tight grip slip away, letting him fall onto the floor.

He struggled to get up once more, holding onto his determination to rise from the sudden landing. A jolt of pain struck his back, causing him to fall back. But before he could, he felt two warm embraces hold him carefully and gently helped his prone body up.

He groggily looked up at their faces, trying his best to perceive the identities of the two samaritans before fading to black.


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe you, Saul."

"Believe what exactly?"

"What you just put him through. If we didn't come over in time, you could've killed him."

"I wasn't trying to kill him. What I was trying to do is train him. Make him exceed his limits."

"Yeah, you've exceeded his limits alright. By crushing his bones almost to the point where he wouldn't be able to move."

Sighing deeply, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look Robotnik, that thing you call 'your son' is our ticket to win any upcoming wars. Hell, it was _made _for this kinds of conditions."

"That's because _he _is a person! He's a living, breathing being with feelings just like the rest of us!"

"It's a weapon. It's not supposed to have feelings. And if you do want your precious granddaughter to get out here and go back to Earth, I advise you to agree with me and sever that unnecessary bond."

The commander left, leaving the professor to look back at the training area, where the young man was helping the two teens carry their friend home.

-(0)-

Maria and Abraham sat by one of the rooms in the hospital area, the silence around them being so dense a knife could cut through it.

"He'll make it." The brunet verbally consoled his friend, gently rubbing her back in big circles.

Doctor Scott stepped out from the door, evoking them to stand up and walk towards him.

"Is he alright?"

"Is he going to make it?"

The middle aged man looked at the two of them and smiled. "Yeah. He's going to be fine. Turns out when the professor used Chaos' DNA, it also gave him his near high healing factor, although it's not as potent nor as fast as the donor's. Give him a few days and he'll be right as rain. As long as he gets his needed rest."

Maria's smile grew even wider. _He's going to get better. Thank god.. _


	13. Chapter 13

In midst of the warm and serene atmosphere of the room, Sonic's left ear twitched.

With a soft moan, his eyes opened slowly, his mind still muddled of the events that occurred prior. He paused when he felt a slight firmness wrapped around his head and arms. His body automatically flinched when his hands felt it. That papery surface. Bandages.. But why was he covered in them? Unless...Did he get himself hurt?

_No, _he thought with a frown. _That doesn't feel right.. What happened to me? _

His ears twitched once again, alerting him of another presence. But where?

_Beside you, _his instincts told him. Knowing his gut never lies, he looked over his right shoulder. There beside him was a young girl sitting next to his bed, her golden hair radiating by the light around them.

"M-Maria?"

Upon hearing his slightly hoarse voice, she stirred from her slumber, gazed up at the direction of the voice she had heard, and jolted back up.

"Sonic, you're awake!"

"Yeah I am, although I don't remember going to sleep. Or getting myself hurt, for that matter.." He mused to himself, the gears in his mind turning.

"Well, if you're going to try to remember, the least you can do is take your time. Temporary amnesia is only that. Temporary. It'll come back to you later."

His confused expression lessened as he smiled. "You're right. It'll come back. I shouldn't stress about it."

Maria nodded. "Well, I'm heading over the cafeteria. Do you want anything while I'm there?"

He brightened at the thought of food. He felt like he haven't eaten in days. Or maybe he did. Actually, when was the last time he ate?

"_Sonic." _

"Oh, sorry! Five chill dogs please! And some water if they have any."

She smirked. Her brother and his chill dogs. "Alright. I'll be right back."

"Okay!"

When she left, his smile faded. His mind continued where they left off, turning and turning endlessly.

Until it all ended with a click.

-(0)-

Maria walked back to her sibling's room, food tray in her hands.

With a skip in her step, she went in.

"I'm back!" Her cheeriness took a turn for the worse when she saw the troubled look on his face. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"...No. No I'm not. I..I could've died." Her sisterly instincts kicking in, she sat by him and embraced him gently.

"But you didn't. You're here right now, aren't you?"

"Yeah…" He averted her gaze with his frown. "Except I have to go back."

"What?"

"I..I have to go back here and train."

"Why?"

"..Because he made me. He told me that if I didn't do this, you might get hurt. I didn't want to do it, but I wanted you to be safe.. I wanted everyone to be safe."

She embraced him again, caressing his quills.

"Don't worry. We won't let him to do that. We'll kick him out of the ARK if he dares to hurt you again. Then we all will go back to Earth. Me, you, Grandpa, Abraham, and Doctor Scott. I'll introduce you to my parents. We'll have some laughs, share stories.. Then me, you, and Grandpa will move out and live in a nice, cozy house as a family. Everything will be fine."

She gave him a peck on the forehead, causing him to smile in fond of the gesture.

"Everything will be fine.."


	14. Chapter 14

Gerald was busy tinkering in his lab, sparks flying as he was busy creating the shape for his newest creation.

"Hey Grandpa?"

Hearing a voice behind him, he looked over the shoulder to see his beloved granddaughter.

"Yes Maria dear?"

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but...Do you know where Sonic is?"

He paused. He hadn't seen the young hedgehog since he got released from the hospital and sent back to training. Despite him not liking the harsh sessions, he wasn't able to walk away from it. In GUN's eyes, all he was a machine under their property and machines didn't have the ability to make their own decisions.

"No. No I haven't." He pondered out loud, absentmindedly stroking his mustache while doing so. Maria's frown deepened.

"Hold on, let me go check the ARK's cameras…"

Just when he was about to turn on the monitors, the lights began to flicker in and out.

And then a scream.


	15. Chapter 15

Saul watched from behind the glass, uncontrollable energy striking throughout the room in front of him.

In the center was a machine with various colorful canisters inside it, shooting a laser made out of these minerals into the chest of the mobian trapped in his chair, his limbs restricted by cuffs so he won't be able to escape.

"Turn it off."

Once the laser was turned off, his body went limp, like a puppet cut from his strings.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen, huh Project? Aren't so confident now?"

"..You aren't going to speak? Not a single word?"

The hedgehog stayed eerily still, much to his growing annoyance.

He frowned and was about to order to fire it again when he had stopped to notice his blue fur go from a bright gold to a cold jet black, the untapped energy striking the room around him.

"Commander!" A female assistant cried out. "I'm getting high chaos energy levels from this! Even the computer can't take this much at once! We should stop this before this whole colony explodes with us in it!"

His lips parted to say something until it was interrupted by a sudden barge in by the professor and his granddaughter.

Maria's eyes widened in both fear and concern as the two witnessed the transformation continue before them.

"It's happening.." His mustache wilted in utter horror.

One of the assistants looked up at their leader. "What should we do?"

"Stop this! Stop this immediately before we all get in danger!"

"No." He paused to see the General. "Keep going. I want to see what happens next."

Maria looked at him with rage in her eyes. "You monster! How could you do this to him?!"

"Him? You mean, the project?"

Gerald's eyebrows furrowed in tranquil fury. "You know what she meant, you crazed megalomaniac."

Before anyone could continue, the massive wave of energy came to a stop, causing everyone to look at the room in front of them. Or what was left of it.

The entire room was completely destroyed, the walls streaking with chaos powered sparks. And in the midst of all of that destruction was a dormant black hedgehog still locked within the chair.

A single ear twitched followed by few stirs from his hands before the changed mammal opened his eyes, once a bright and lively green now a sharp icy blue.

The transformed hedgehog blinked sluggishly, his mind still muddled from the pain he experienced.

He tried to move only to feel an odd sensation holding him back. In a instant, he broke free.

Absentmindedly rubbing his wrists, he glanced at the room surrounding him, his blank gaze giving off a sense of detachment and unfamiliarity.

Then something caught his eye.

He walked over to the broken and shattered machine sprawled across the floor.

He knelt down and tore out a single glass canister, its artificial gem emitting a faint ruby red.

He looked at the device. Then the machine below. Then back at the chair.

He gazed back to the gem inside the glass.

And shattered it.

Then he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

"WHERE DID IT GO?" Saul slammed onto the control panel, shocking the scientists around him.

"We are trying to find him, sir." A female worker answered, her eyes printed onto the screen. "But we don't see any trace of him anywhere in this station. It's almost like he vanished completely."

"This is all _your_ fault." He accused the head scientist. "If you didn't listened to me sooner, we wouldn't be in this situation right now!"

"Pardon me for saying this, _Commander, but_ from what I remember _I _was the one who gave the warning. Not you."

Saul was about to yell back until the glass windows began to shatter across the room. The crew, Gerald, and Maria ducked for cover from incoming shards. He winced as a sudden force knocked him down to the floor. A cough came out of his mouth, his body beginning to stir only to stop when he found himself unable to breathe.

He gazed downward to see two hands around his neck then looked up to see pale blue glaring back at him.

"If you want me to die so badly, then do it. It's what you were created to do anyways."

"Unless," he said with a smile as the hands began to shake. "You're too scared to do it in front of your family-"

His taunting was cut short once the grip tightened. Feeling faint shut his eyes, ready for when the pain would start to end.

But nothing happened.

Bewildered, the man opened his eyes and instinctively reached for his neck, trying to feel for the mighty grip on his throat.

Nothing was there.

He looked up and froze to see the very thing he created just..standing there, looking at him. His fur radiating a bright and vibrant yellow, much different than the wrathful herald of destruction aiming to kill him.

As he looked deeply into those ruby eyes, he couldn't see any trace of the blind rage he was outwardly emitting earlier—or _any_ emotion at all for that matter.

Just..._nothing_.

And that what scared him the most.

**_"Leave."_**

He froze at the sound of his sonorous voice echoing throughout the walls, but obeyed the godlike being's orders nonetheless, taking his soldiers with him.

The golden one's body calmed, his shoulders loosened, the once blinding light now subdued. One by one, he wordlessly looked across the room, knowing far too well how the witnesses were feeling about him and what he almost did.

Silently, he turned towards the broken window, placing his hand onto the frame, and closed his eyes.

Everyone watched in awe as the shards flew inwards towards the frame, each of them slowly mending themselves back together until the glass window was fully restored.

As soon as the task was complete, his face froze and then cringed. He stumbled backwards, his eyes shut in pain.

Seeing her brother about to fall, Maria ran towards him, catching his body as it fell into her arms. Feeling the immense weight of worry slowly creeping in, she checked for a pulse, letting out a sigh of relief when she felt one.


	17. Chapter 17

The cobalt hedgehog woke up facing a ceiling. His eyes widened as panic began to seep deep within his mind.

Was he back at the cell again? Was everything he went through just a dream? A fabrication made from the fragile pieces of his mind to help him escape from reality?

No. No no no no no no. Not again. He couldn't take this.He couldn't bear to go through it a second time, let alone a third, or a _fourth-_

"_Sonic_."

The calming sound of Maria's voice snapped him out of it, releasing his halted breath, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He didn't even remember exactly when he started to cry. He shouldn't even be crying. Weapons shouldn't be able to cry.

"You're in my room. It's safe. You're okay."

"O..Okay?" He rasped, his voice quiet and meek after using it for nothing but screaming for so long. "No...I'm not...okay...You shouldn't _be _here. You and Doc should've left me…"

She scowled. "Don't say that!"

"_Get real! _I saw that look on your face! On _everyone's _faces! _That _was fear! You were all scared of me the moment I broke free from that chair!"

"I wasn't scared of you! I was scared _for _you!"

"It should've been the opposite!" He yelled back, fur beginning to darken. "You saw what I turned into! You saw what I did!"

Maria stiffened her face. "You're right. I saw you choke the life out of the commander."

"But," she placed a hand on his shoulder. "I also saw you spare his life instead."

"That still doesn't justify what I did. I could've _killed_ him." He grumbled.

"But you didn't. You could've done it but you _chose_ not to. That still makes you a good person, Sonic."

"I...I don't feel like a good person. I'm hardly one at all-"

He froze when she embraced him.

"Now you listen to me, Sonic Maurice Robotnik. That man had no right to say that to you. You are my brother and one of my greatest friends. You _are_ a person. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah.." He smiled, tears forming in his eyes. "I hear you."

"So where do we go from here?"

"The way I see it, Sonic...We can go wherever we want."


End file.
